Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom
'''Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom '''is the 59th YIFM/Disney crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Connor and friends arrived at Merlin's house for a mission Alpha Trion sent them and to find the pieces of the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom and stop their evil enemies and Zanramon's allies: Hades, Yzma, Jafar, Scar, Maleficent, Ursula, Ratcliffe, Dr. Facilier, Chernabog, and Cruella De Vil from taking over each land of the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. Along the way, they turn to old friends including Kuzco, Genie, Rafiki, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Ariel, Sebastian, Pocahantas, Tiana, Louis, Mama Odie, and Pongo. List of segments that are made by the Connor's Adventures allies: *The Emperor's New Groove (guest starring Rowan Freemaker, Kordi Freemaker, Zander Freemaker and RO-GR (Roger) (Adventureland) *Aladdin (guest starring Jack, Raf and Miko) (Adventureland) *The Lion King (guest starring Highwire, Grindor and Sureshock) (Adventureland) *Sleeping Beauty (guest starring Tarzan and Jane Porter) (Fantasyland) *The Little Mermaid (featuring David Brennan) (guest starring Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Captain Jack Sparrow, Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks) (Fantasyland) *Pocahontas (guest starring Ezra, Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, Hera, Chopper, Leo, Annie (Little Einsteins), Quincy, June and Rocket) (Frontierland) *The Princess and the Frog (guest starring the Ninja Storm Rangers, Chiro, Antauri, Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!), Gibson, Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!), Sparks and Jinmay) (Liberty Square) *Night on Bald Mountain (guest starring the Monster High students, Mal, Jay (Descendants), Evie and Carlos De Vil) (Fantasyland) *101 Dalmatians (guest starring: Po, the Furious Five, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Jasmine (Total Drama) and Shawn) (Main Street) *The Final Battle (guest starring: (guest starring Rowan Freemaker, Kordi Freemaker, Zander Freemaker, RO-GR (Roger), Jack, Raf, Miko, Highwire, Grindor, Sureshock, Tarzan, Jane, David Brennan, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Captain Jack Sparrow, Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, Ezra, Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, Hera, Chopper, the Ninja Storm Rangers, Mal, Jay (Descendants), Evie, Carlos De Vil, Po, the Furious Five, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Jasmine (Total Drama) and Shawn) Trivia * The Legion of Cartoon Heroes, The Reform Squad, Leo, Annie (Little Einsteins), Quincy and Rocket, Chiro, Antauri, Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!), Gibson, Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!), Sparks, Jinmay, Zanramon, the Dark Enchanter, the Skeleton King, Mandarin and the Utrom Shredder will guest star in this film. * In this film Leo, Annie (Little Einsteins), Quincy, Rocket, Chiro, Antauri, Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!), Gibson, Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!), Sparks and Jinmay have joined Connor Lacey and Pals for more adventures. Songs #Ben 10 Omniverse opening #Gospel Truth II - Naare. #I Have A Plan - Zanramon, Skeleton King and the Utrom Shredder #I Just Can't Wait To Be King - Connor Lacey, Dinobot and Princess Twilight Sparkle. #Hakuna Matata - Timon, Pumbaa and Connor Lacey #Arabian Nights (both versions) - Knockout #Friend Like Me - Ash Ketchum #You're Only Second Rate - Jafar #Arabian Nights (finale) - Knockout #Cruella De Vil - Ash Ketchum #Once Upon a Dream - Twilight Sparkle and Connor Lacey #Perfect World - Grimlock (Robots in Disguise (2015) #Feel Like A Million - Yzma #Perfect World (finale) - Grimlock (Robots in Disguise (2015) #Mine, Mine, Mine - Govener Ratcliffe #Things Are Not What They Appear - Beast Boy (DCSHG), Jazz (G1), Thomas and Connor Lacey #Colours of the Wind - Pocahontas #Under the Sea - Jetstorm (Robots in Disguise (2015) #Part of Your World - Melody #Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ursula #Almost There - Nova #Friends on the Other Side - Dr Facilier #Higitus Figitus - Connor Lacey #Zero to Hero - Batgirl (DCSHG), Wonder Woman, Naare, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer #We Did It (with All for One) - Connor Lacey and Pals #Good-bye (full cast) - Connor Lacey and Pals Transcript Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series